


In Our Hands

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Kyoko and Mami hold each other's Soul Gems.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13lackbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13lackbirds/gifts).



Above all else, Kyoko admired Tomoe Mami.

She pressed the Grief Seed against her Soul Gem - another witch defeated, another person saved, and another tea party celebration at Mami's place - and watched it draw the darkness from the Soul Gem. It was almost disgusting how that darkness soiled the vivid color, and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Once her Soul Gem was purified, she held out the Grief Seed to Mami, who accepted it with a faint smile. She tapped it against her own Soul Gem, and once again it absorbed the dark corruption.

Kyoko rested her chin in her hand as she watched. Mami's Soul Gem was a pleasant golden yellow, almost like spring. Or maybe happiness. Either way, it was a calming color, not like her own blood red Soul Gem.

"What is it, Sakura-san?" Mami asked as her fingers tensed around the Grief Seed.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking that your Soul Gem is really pretty," Kyoko said as her cheeks flushed.

Mami's bright eyes grew wide, but she let out a quiet laugh as she cradled her Soul Gem. "This is the source of our magic, and what allows us to protect others."

Kyoko's throat went dry and she couldn't speak. It had been with that beautiful magic Mami had saved her life from that Minotaur witch, had saved so many other lives, and born from the miracle she had wished for. It really was like the miracles her father had told her and her sister so much about. Finally, as her heart beat painfully against her chest, she forced out, "C-Can I hold your Soul Gem?"

Mami chuckled. "Yes, if I may hold yours too."

Kyoko's heart leapt, and she handed Mami her Soul Gem as she accepted Mami's. As if it were made of glass, Kyoko cradled Mami's Soul Gem gently, starring deeply into its brilliant yellow. It was as if she held Mami's life, her very being, in her hands. Mami, always strong and reliable, had taught Kyoko so much about being a magical girl, and Kyoko's family admired her too. Everyday she prayed and gave thanks that she had met Mami.

She ran her thumb over the smooth surface of the Soul Gem, feeling its faint warmth. Like a tiny heartbeat, it pulsed in her hands, as if it truly were alive. She stole a glance at Mami, who caressed her red Soul Gem tenderly, and her cheeks grew warm again.

"Such a beautiful color," Mami said. "So passionate…"

Kyoko gulped. Was holding another magical girl's Soul Gem supposed to feel so intimate?

As she stared at Mami's Soul Gem in her hands, she brought it closer to her lips, and almost without thinking she kissed Mami's Soul Gem, and still it pulsed warmly like a small heartbeat.

"Sakura-san?" Mami exclaimed, and she held Kyoko's own Soul Gem against her chest, close to her racing heart.

"Mami-san," Kyoko said firmly. Her father often told her she bottled her feelings too much, and he was such a gentle person, and so were her mother and sister. She could share her family with Mami, and even her very life. Mami would no longer be alone, and at least in that way Kyoko could protect her.

If she wasn't honest, she would lose Mami forever.

Holding Mami's Soul Gem close to her heart, she leaned across the table to press her lips against Mami's.

She held the kiss a while as she raised her free hand to touch Mami's cheek. Mami's lips were soft, but also warm like her Soul Gem.

When Kyoko finally broke the kiss, Mami still held her blood red Soul Gem tightly. "Sakura-san, I…"

"Let's fight together always, okay?" Kyoko said as she held out Mami's Soul Gem.

A faint, odd smile came upon Mami's lips as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you," was all she said in response.


End file.
